Vegas Wasn't Such a Good Idea
by thetardisdriver
Summary: When Jack wakes up in a strange hotel room with a complete, yet handsome stranger, it's probably the strangest thing that's happened to him. And it only gets better when he realizes he can't remember a thing from the night before and both of them are wearing wedding rings... (Blackice)


To be honest, this wasn't Jack's best first impression. Then again, it wasn't his worst, so he had that going for him.

Waking up naked and aching in a hotel room wasn't how he planned for his day to start. Not just this day, but any day of the weekend he was planning on staying in Vegas. The first thing he noticed was that he hurt when he woke up, but that wasn't anything knew. When Jack got drunk, which he knew he did last night, he'd usually get into fights. Not that he went looking for them, he'd just do something so stupid it'd piss off someone enough to beat him up. It was normal by now.

The second thing he noticed that he was completely naked, which was very strange. Jack usually at least slept with some underwear on, and he was vacationing with his friend, Ana, so he knew that he would've put on something to wear.

With a soft groan he sat up, wincing at the pain he felt in his lower back. What the hell had happened last night? His vision was blurry, but he was able to see the bruises that covered him and…the bite marks? What?

Then he realized he could hear someone softly snoring beside him. He tensed, his eyes widening. Silently he was begging for it to not be Ana, he'd never be able to look her in the eyes if he'd slept with her. He turned to see who it was sleeping next to him, only to find, thankfully, a complete stranger.

Jack let out a little sigh of relief, but then the panic returned. Who was this guy?! Jack had never gotten drunk enough to sleep with strangers, or at least, when he did Ana or someone else was there to stop him. Ana. Oh, where was she? He looked around the room, more dread setting in when he realized this wasn't his hotel room.

So he was hungover, aching everywhere, and had no idea where he was. This was just fabulous. Jack was, so, so screwed.

He tried to climb out of bed without making a noise, he knew that he didn't wasn't this stranger to wake up. This guy could be anyone, and he didn't want to deal with that. As he made his way off the bed, he noticed something though. Something he should've much earlier. There was a cheap wedding ring on his finger.

"What the fuck?!" Jack shouted, scrambling back. He pulled the ring off and stared at it in horror. Just what had happened last night?

…

It didn't take long for Jack to loose Tiana in the club. She was so short and the place was so packed, he was already pretty drunk when he turned around to find that she was gone. He sighed and grabbed his beer, starting to weave through the crowd to try to find her. Hopefully it wouldn't take long, Jack wanted to get back to drinking, but he knew if he got much more drunk he knew that he'd never be able to find her.

A few minutes later he still hadn't found her and decided to start looking outside. The music was so loud and the club was so hot, maybe Tiana had gone outside for a breather. Jack managed to squeeze his way through the crowd to the door.

He sucked in a deep breath of fresh air as he stumbled outside. Well, mostly fresh,he could smell cigaret smoke from nearby. He stumbled over to the wall and leaned against it, shutting his eyes. The music leaked from the building out to the street, and Jack's head seemed to pound with every beat.

"Too much to drink?" A voice said from next to him. "It certainly looks like it, unless you just can't hold your alcohol."

Jack glanced up, a smirk replacing the frown on his lips. The stranger next to him seemed to tower over him, his black hair was slicked back, and his eyes were such a color of brown that they almost looked golden in the light. "I can hold as much alcohol as you can give me."

"Hm, you don't look like it." The stranger said, smirking right back at Jack.

"The music was just getting to me." He explained, standing up a bit straighter. He pushed himself away from the wall. "Have you seen a girl round here? This tall, brightly colored hair?" He asked.

The stranger thought for a moment before shaking his head. "Can't say I have. Too many girls around here, too many to remember all of them."

"Fair enough." Jack said, reaching up to rub the back of his neck. "Too bad though, I need to find her."

"Girlfriend?"

"Nah. I'm not that into girls."

The corner of the stranger's mouth quirked up into a grin. "I'm Pitch Black."

…

Unfortunately, Jack had ruined the whole quiet escaped he planned with his shout. The figure in the bed flinched, groaned as he woke up. Jack slapped his free hand over his mouth, staring up at the bed, hoping that the man wouldn't wake up. His blue eyes looked back down at the ring.

It was obviously fake, cheap. He turned it over in his hand, trying to remember where he had gotten it and why exactly he was wearing it.

The man on the bed sat up, rubbing his eyes. His black hair was a mess and his chest was covered in scratches. He glanced around the room and when his eyes fell on Jack, they widened. In the morning light they seemed to glow gold as they stared at the white haired boy in confusion.

"… Hey." Jack said, the only thing he could think of to say to the stranger. His eyes raked down the stranger's- Pitch! His name was Pitch!- body until it rested on his left hand.

Color drained from Jack's face when he saw the wedding ring.


End file.
